Series de Dabbles
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: Mi primera serie de Dabbles- Cuando todo parecia estar en calma en el autobus de cuarto año, alguien grito-La frentona no está¡.Sasusaku, Naruhina,NejiTen,Gaamatsu y muchas parejas más.4to Drabble: ¿Inocentes?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola Soy LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Una serie de Drabbles._**

**_Declaraciones:_****_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen._**

* * *

**_Serie de Dabbles_**

**_By_**** _LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Presenta:_**

**_..._**

**_......_**

**_..........._**

**_...................._**

**_1er Drabble: ¿_****_Donde esta Sakura?_**

Todo el grupo de cuarto año había ido al museo central de Konoha y ahora estaban de regreso al instituto, todo estaba en calma, hasta que...

-Kakashi-sensei olvidamos a la frentona-dice Ino desesperada

-¿Frentona?-dice Kakashi sorprendido- No conozco a ninguna con ese apellido. Señorita Yamanaka.

Todos le salen una gotita en la cabeza.

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno no esta-dice Temari- Nos olvidamos de ella.

-Nooooooo, me van a despedir por eso. Y justo la hija del vicepresidente de las empresas Uchiha-Haruno -dice Kakashi desesperado- detenga el carro

El carro para en seco y algunos se golpean.-haaaaaaaa-gritan todos.

-Kakashi-sensei no se preocupe ahora estoy llamándola a su celular-dice Hinata con su celular en el oído. Y acercándose a su sensei junto con Ino.

Ino le quita el celular y justo contesta Sakura- ¿Sakura donde estas?, ¿Que Karin te había encerrado en el cuarto de escobas?

-Señorita Karin Tamura, castiga-dice Kakashi- por eso.

-Nooooo-dice Karin- maldita Sakura.

Ino seguía hablando con Sakura y después corto- Kakashi-sensei, no se preocupe. Sakura ya esta en camino al instituto. Consiguió que alguien la lleve.

Kakashi se nota mas tranquilo- Bien, arranque el autobús...

--Media hora después---

Kakashi-sensei y los demás estaban esperando que llegue Sakura para entrar al instituto.

-¿Cuando va llegar?-pregunta Kakashi a Ino

-Dijo que no tarda-dice Ino

Y justo se estaciona un volvo plateado con lunas oscuras y que justo se abre la puerta del copiloto. Es Sakura que se le nota muy feliz.

-Gracias por traerme Sasuke-kun-dice Sakura

Todos están mudos, habían oído "Sasuke-kun".El único Sasuke, que Sakura conocía era el guía sexy del museo, al cual le ponían unos 22 años. (Sakura tiene 17 años)

Y justo el conductor baja la ventana y saca su cabeza- nos vemos mañana.

-Si-dice Sakura-adiós.

Y así arranca su auto y se va.

Sakura pasa por el lado de Karin y le dice- oye, gracias por encerrarme.

Cuando Sakura se pasa de largo, Karin la mira con cólera.

-Sakura, dinos tu secreto, para que ese chico te hiciera caso-dice Tenten

-Pues, fingir que no lo conozco-dice Sakura y todas la miran sin entender. Sakura se ríe y hace señas para juntarse y decir algo muy íntimo.

-_Es mi prometido, castigado injustamente..._

* * *

_Hasta la próxima..._


	2. 2do Drabble: El plan perfecto

**_Hola Soy LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Una serie de Drabbles._**

**_Declaraciones:_****_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_Serie de Dabbles_**

**_By_**** _LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Presenta:_**

**_..._**

**_......_**

**_..........._**

**_...................._**

**_2do Drabble:_** **_El plan perfecto._**

Sasuke había vuelto hace años, las cosas entre Sakura y él no pasaba nada, solo compañeros de equipo. Ya Sasuke había cumplido 22 años y por malas influencias de sus amigos locos entre ellos Naruto. Sasuke estaba haciendo un casting para buscar esposa. Y pues todas las chicas de Konohan estaban día a día pendientes de ese casting

--En casa de Sakura--

Sakura esta con todas las chicas.

-¿Sakura, porque no entras al casting?-pregunta Tenten

-Pues es tonto-dice Sakura- Y además ya no me interesa Sasuke. Y últimamente esta siendo muy molesto.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Cuéntanos?-dice Temari

Y Sakura les cuenta todo lo que Sasuke se ha estado comportando extraño con Sakura, desde que comenzó a buscar esposa.

-Y eso es todo-dice Sakura.

-Si, como no frentona-dice no estaba en castin ya que tenia novio, Sai.-Segun mi experiencia de chicos y todo lo que me has contado. Tengo la conclusión de que Sasuke Uchiha, esta haciendo todo esto para ahorrarse las palabras "te amo, cásate conmigo"

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?-dice Sakura- espérense unos meses y cambio las cosas.

-¿Que tramas?-pregunta Hinata

-Ya lo verán-dice Sakura- menos personas, mucho mejor el plan.

--A la mañana siguiente, en la tarde---

Sakura llega a casa de Naruto y justo están ahí Sai y Sasuke. Y no viene sola.

-Sakura-chan-dice Naruto y mira su mochila- ¿Y esa mochila?

-Tengo una misión-dice Sakura- me iré por 9 meses.

Todos se quedan mudos.

-Pero, Sakura-chan, tu eres el ninja medico de nuestro grupo-dice Naruto

-Lo se-dice Sakura y mira al chico que vino con ella- Naruto, Sasuke y Sai, les presento a Takato Yoshida, él va reemplazarme.

-Hola, gusto en conocerlos-dice Takato sonriendo. Takato es un chico muy simpático y atractivo. Cabello rubio y ojos claramente tenía la cara de un niño.

-Por favor Naruto, cuando regrese lo quiero normal. No le enseñes ningún mal hábito-dice Sakura seriamente.

-¿Takato, que edad tienes?-le pregunta Sai

-15 años -dice Takato

-Sakura, nos estas dejando a un niño-dice Sasuke- no vamos a ser sus niñeras.

-Te equivocas, Takato salió de la academia a los 8 y desde hay se comenzó sus estudios para ninja medico-dice Sakura- en pocas palabras tiene mas experiencia que yo. Y es anbu, tres años antes que tú. ¿Conforme, Uchiha?

-hmp-dice Sasuke

-Bueno, debo irme-dice Sakura.

Sakura se va corriendo.

-¿Yoshida, no? ¿Eres hermano de Takumi Yoshida?-dice Naruto

-Si-dice Takato- ¿Por?

-Eres idéntico a el, solo que el tiene 23 años-dice Sai-¿Como te diferencian de tu hermano?

-Huy por muchas cosas y hasta hay una larga lista de nuestras diferencias-dice Takato y comienza decirlas la lista de diferencias hasta llego a una interesante- _Yo veo a Sakura-chan como mi amiga y mi hermano la ve como novia._

Sasuke que estaba tomando agua la escupe al oír eso- ¿En que consiste la misión de Sakura y su equipo?

-¿Que equipo? Solo va Sakura-chan y mi nissan-dice Takato-Oigan, ya que son mayores que yo y pues tienen experiencias amorosas ¿Creen que un chico pueda terminar de conquistar a una chica y regresar casados?

-Yo creo que si-dice Naruto y Sai

Takato sonrie-Bieeeeeennn voy a tener a Sakura-chan de cuñada

Naruto y Sai voltea a ver a Sasuke.Y el no esta.

-¿Donde se fue el Sasuke?-le pregunta Sai a Naruto

-Mmm, ni idea-dice Naruto mintiendo-Teme si que caíste redondito jeje,_ Sakura-chan, tu plan salió a la perfección_-se dice a si mismo.

* * *

_La siguiente se trata del mismo primer drablee y un poco mas caliente._

_Bueno hasta la siguiente..._

_LunaSuk-chan inner: Ya nos esta gustando hacer Drabbles, jiji. _

_LunaSuk-chan: Si es cierto._

_LunaSuk-chan inner: ¿Y sobre nuestros demás fics?_

_LunaSuk-chan: Ya te lo dije ¿Te lo repito?_

_LunaSuk-chan inner: A ya me acorde, todavía no vamos a actualizar porque estamos muy ocupadas con la UNIVERSIDAD, que solo nos alcanza un pequeño tiempo para escribir un dabble._

_LunaSuk-chan: Exacto._

_LunaSuk-chan inner: Bueno si mas que decir, subimos este dabble y nos vamos hacer los dibujos de Histología._

**_Dabble subido a las 2:05 p.m hora de Perú...._**


	3. 3er Drabble: Encerrada

**_Hola Soy LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Una serie de Drabbles._**

**_Declaraciones:_****_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_Serie de Dabbles_**

**_By_**** _LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Presenta:_**

**_..._**

**_......_**

**_..........._**

**_...................._**

**_3er Drabble:_** **_Encerrada._**

Sakura se encontraba el museo central de Konoha, con su promoción. Esta vista era el primer paseo del año, ya que recién empezaba las clases. Ha Sakura la habían obligado a pasar las vacaciones con su prometido, al comienzo eran perros y gatos, pero al final terminaron congeniando. Nadie sabia que estaba comprometida, sola la familia de ella y de el.

--En el museo---

-Oye Sakura, ¿Que tal tus vacaciones?-le pregunta Ino

-Bien-dice Sakura

Y en eso Kakashi habla-Chicos el será su guía por todo el museo. Por favor chicas quiero que sean respetuosas con él.

Y en eso entra a la sala un chico de ojos negros como la noche, cabello oscuro y azulado y vestía con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abierto, un pantalón negro y tenia el saco azul oscuro con el símbolo del museo.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha-dice Sasuke seriamente- Y seré su guía, hablare claramente y solo repitiere una vez.

Sakura lo mira detalladamente- ¿Que hace Sasuke, aquí?-piensa Sakura

Sasuke la mira y ella un poco se sonroja.

-Oye pelo de chicle, un chico como el, no te va ser caso-dice Karin

-Cállate, Karin-dice Sakura y comienza a caminar.

Sasuke sabia mucho de pinturas y arte, todas las chicas estaban atentas.

Ya había pasado varias horas y la visita ya había terminado. Todos se están subiendo al autobús.

-Chicas, eses chico estaba cuero-dice Temari a Ino y están distraídas que no se dan cuenta de que algo olvidan.

--En un cuarto---

-Ayúdeme-grita Sakura-Demonios, Karin, tenia razón en este cuarto es aprueba de sonido. No me queda de otra hacer algo-Sakura saca su celular y llama a alguien.

_-Alo ¿Que pasa Sakura?-pregunta_

-Sasuke ¿Aun estas en el museo?-pregunta Sakura

_-Si-dice Sasuke_

-Sasuke, una de las estúpidas de mis compañeras me ha encerrado en un cuarto cerca a la pintura del Grito-dice Sakura

-Ok, iré por ti-dice Sasuke y le cuelga.

Al rato llega Sasuke y abre la puerta. Pero entra y la cierra con el adentro.

Hay dentro Sasuke y Sakura hablan. Sakura le pregunta por que trabaja en el museo y el le cuenta de que Itachi malogro el auto antiguo y favorito de su padre y le echaron la culpa a el. Y su padre para conseguir otro igual, el dueño del museo, hizo un trato con Fugaku.Y ahora Sasuke trabaja ahí para pagar el auto de su padre como guía del museo. Y desde que trabaja el museo esta mas lleno de mujeres que van por Sasuke, aunque nadie sabe que Sasuke es el hijo de los Uchiha. Es que Sasuke es un poco antisocial y frecuenta lugares donde se prohíben la prensa.

Sakura se ríe por todo lo que le cuenta. Y en eso siente que Sasuke mira de pie a cabeza con una mirada pervertida y le susurra al oído_"¿Que se sentirá hacer esto aquí?"._Sakura se sonroja, sabia a lo que se refería. Eran un mes que lo había visto. Y ella le sonríe y ambos se besan con intensidad. Después de hacer sus cosas. Y salen del cuarto, para dirigirse hacia la salida y Sasuke va por su auto.

Y en eso suena el celular de Sakura y ella contesta.-Alo. Hola, Ino. Estuve encerrada en un cuarto, poque me encerro la zorra de Karin, no te preocupes, conseguir a me nos vemos.

Cuando ya contesta Sasuke ya había llegado con su auto y sube.

--En camino al instituto--

-Sasuke-kun, tengo un plan de venganza para Itachi-dice Sakura sonriendo. Y Sasuke le sonríe también. Sabía que Sakura era muy ingeniosa.

-Me lo dirás mañana, pasare por tu casa-dice Sasuke mientras acaricia su pierna- a las nueve ¿Te parece?

-claro Sasuke-kun-dice Sakura y justo llegan al instituto. Donde todo el salón de Sakura esta afuera esperándola.

Sakura baja del auto -Gracias por traerme Sasuke-kun-dice Sakura

Todos están mudos. Y en especial Karin.

Sasuke baja la ventana oscura - nos vemos mañana.

-Si-dice Sakura-adiós.

Y así arranca su auto y se va.

Sakura pasa por el lado de Karin y le dice- oye, gracias por encerrarme.-_Lo disfrute mucho_-piensa

Cuando Sakura se pasa de largo, Karin la mira con cólera.

-Sakura, dinos tu secreto, para que ese chico te hiciera caso-dice Tenten

-Pues, fingir que no lo conozco-dice Sakura y todas la miran sin entender. Sakura se ríe y hace señas para juntarse y decir algo muy íntimo.

-Es mi prometido, castigado injustamente-dice Sakura

Ino mira a Sakura- Se nota que te llevas muy bien con el.

-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunta Sakura

Ino sonríe pícaramente- _tienes una marca roja en tu cuello...._

* * *

_Bueno hasta la siguiente..._


	4. 4to Drabble: ¿Inocentes?

**_Hola Soy LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Una serie de Drabbles._**

**_Declaraciones:_****_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_Serie de Dabbles_**

**_By_**** _LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Presenta:_**

**_..._**

**_......_**

**_..........._**

**_...................._**

**_4to Drabble: ¿Inocentes?_**

Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, eran los mejores amigos de la infancia, hacian de todo juntos. La razón por la cual ambos se frecuentaban era porque sus padres eran muy buenos amigos y además socios de la misma empresa. Ambis niños eran muy inocentes y ambos curiosos.

--

Cuando tenían 7 años, vieron de casualidad una película donde la gente adulta se daba un beso, solo rose de labios.

Ahora estaba jugando .

Oye Sasuke-kun-dice Sakura acomodándose su cinta- ¿Que siente o significa un beso?

-No lo se-dice Sasuke- jamás lo he experimentado-¿y tu?

-Tampoco-dice Sakura- me muero por saber que es.

-Lo tengo-dice Sasuke-¿que tal si te doy un beso y así ambos experimentamos?

Sakura asiente y ambos niños juntan sus labios un poco. Y después se alejan rápido.

-Solo siento que mis mejillas se han calentado, pero me gusto-dice Sakura y Sasuke le dice lo llegaron a la conclusión que era algo agradable, pero que le daba vergüenza hacerlo delante de la gente.

Y desde ahí ambos cuando estaban a solas se saludaban se daban un beso en los labios.

--

Cuando tenían 12 años, vieron en un parque una pareja besándose apasionadamente.

Ahora estaban haciendo su tarea de historia que Kakashi-sensei les habia dejado en pareja.

-Oye Sasuke ¿Que se sentirá hacer eso?-pregunta su cuarto haciendo la tarea. Sasuke ya había dejado de ser con Sakura fingía serlo aun.

-No lo se ¿intentamos?-dice Sasuke y ella asiente. Ambos trataron de hacer la escena que ellos vieron. Y después de tantos intentos lo lograron.

Sakura estaba mas roja- un poco excitante-dijo Sakura y Sasuke dijo lo mismo.

Los que Sasuke no sabia que Sakura, también fingía.

--

Cuando tenían 17 años.

Sasuke y Sakura ya no eran no eran amigos, se habían dado cuenta que los besos eran de su agrado porque ambos se gustaban. Pero no jugando, ni haciendo tareas, si no en su cama besándose y acariciando a la vez mutuamente.

-Sasuke-kun-dice Sakura con la voz un poco agitada.

-Si-dice Sasuke mientras besaba su cuello.

-¿Desde cuando dejamos de ser inocentes?-pregunto Sakura

-...-

-fin-

* * *

_¿Cual quieren que continúe el tercer dabble o el segundo ?_

_**Ojo, este 4to dabble no tiene continuación.**_

_Bueno hasta la siguiente..._


End file.
